narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto: The Abridged Series
Naruto: The Abridged Series is a condensed fandub of Naruto created by MasakoX and Vegeta3986. The two have made 21 episodes so far, covering up to the point where The Third uses the Fourths Jutsu. Vegeta3986, writes the series and MasakoX mixes the series. Characters Main Characters *'Naruto': Voiced by Vegeta3986, Naruto's voice is somewhat deeper compared to either the Japanese or American versions and closely resembles Vegeta's true voice. Naruto remains similar to his original counterpart, although his stupidity is increased, including his lack of recognising sarcasm (For example in episode 13 when Sasuke tells Naruto that he had just missed the circus, inadvertently convincing him that the circus HAD come to town). He is constantly trying to increase his popularity, such as trying to match Sasuke's log with "The 1-Foot Tall Brick Wall", though it has an annoying habit of evolving into Konohamaru and his friends, and trying to match Gaara's 'funk' with his own dance to Tiny Tim's "Living In The Sunlight," only to horrify everyone (except for Rock Lee). It however proved useful to drive away Gaara from hurting Lee. Despite being based on the American version, Naruto's catchphrase 'believe it' is rarely mentioned. When it is, it's usually derided. For example, Iruka promises to buy Naruto ramen if he never says his catchphrase again, and later on, Kankuro manages to best his opponent (Stretch Armstrong/Misumi Tsurugi) by restraining him with an "American Naruto Puppet" which proceeds to use the catchphrase over and over again. Naruto at first objects to this, but after hearing himself say his catchphrase, is convinced that it is annoying. Earlier in the series, Naruto's New Year resolution was to come up with a catchphrase that 'didn't suck,' and had come up with "hot stuff coming your way," to which Kakashi encourages him with a deadpan "Keep working on it, Naruto." He later came up with "Bummer me, Horez," to which no one replied to. *'Sasuke': Voiced by MasakoX. Sasuke is very different from his original counterpart. It seems that though he still hates Itachi, his reason for killing him and his hatred for him are totally different. It appears that Sasuke wishes to kill Itachi because he "stole the last Klondyke bar" rather than the genocide of the Uchiha clan. His abridged series trademark is his rivalry with "the log". In the abridged series, as a parodical reference to fan reaction, Sasuke appears to be emo, judging by his favorite bands being Linkin Park, Dashboard Confessional and Simple Plan. Naruto early on attempts to challenge this by stabbing the back of his own hand, only to give the impression of stigmata. *'Sakura': Voiced by Vegeta3986. Her uselessness is played out extensively as she rarely seems to do anything useful and outright tells Tazuna that she wishes to maintain her "uselessness streak", and because of this, many despise her, especially Naruto. Her reason for not liking Naruto is that she prefers emo boys who mistreat her. Supposedly, she is an evil bitch only 99% of the time, the 1% of her time being devoted to being a leprechaun. Her voice is most likely based off of Miss Piggy from "The Muppet Show". *'Kakashi': Voiced by MasakoX. Kakashi really doesn't seem to know what he is doing. His trademark for the abridged series is his love of milk, which began in episode two where The Third Hokage wishes to end the episode with some comedy requesting Kakashi to pick up the milk carton. When Kakashi noticed that the carton had a picture of a cow on it, he proceeded to make a "moo" noise. In episode 11, it is revealed that inside the milk carton is "Make-Out Paradise: The Book on tape. Read by Arnold Schwarzenegger." In which a cow is heard mooing. Sasuke notes him to have an animal fetish, since his catchphrase appears to be a small giggle accompanied by a noise associated with an animal. He appears to possess chronic pinkeye which gives him super powers of copying. He is also fluent in Muffled. Antagonists *'Orochimaru'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. In the abridged series, Orochimaru might be gay, since he says he needs Sasuke but possibly not for his power, is described by Kakashi as a creepy Michael Jackson look a like and promised Zaku candy when he was little which he never got. He once disguised himself as Steven Viper which didn't fool anyone. He dislikes it when Kakashi says moo and gets annoyed by Kabuto, calling him creepy. He frequently is spotted immediately by others when he attempts to disguise himself, such as when the Third Hokage immediately recognized him under his Kazekage disguise, apparently because he was still wearing his "I am Naruto" T-Shirt he had stolen from a rain ninja earlier because "It's just so stylish!!". *'Kabuto'- Voiced by MasakoX. Kabuto is bullied by everybody. He is the only one who doesn't cause Gaara's trademark theme to occur when he says "Gaara of the Funk", and this is pointed out by Kankuro in episode 14. Gaara simply explains that no one ever listens to Kabuto. In episode 16, he referenced the "Ninja Info Cards" internet meme based on his English Dub debut. His character is very similar to Bakura in Yu-Gi-Oh the abridged series (Which MasakoX and Vegeta3986 seem to idolize), as both are polite British characters who are often victimized by the other characters, and both say 'bugger' when annoyed. He also apparently likes to play James Bond as seen when he was doing that instead of helping Orochimaru take over Konoha, this also angered Gai because he wanted to do the James Bond joke to which Kabuto responds "You snooze you lose old man". *'Zabuza': Can't talk clearly because of his mouth covering, meaning all of his speeches come accompanied with subtitles. When the covering IS removed, his speech habits become humorously stilted, much like Professor Frink of "The Simpsons". He seems to like mimes, explaining his preference for having Haku as a partner. He does not appear to have a good knowledge of anime where in he casually asks Kakashi to revive him and Haku with the Dragonballs. When corrected, he is despondent. Presently he is buried alive in the Land of Waves with Haku, being actually alive despite the injuries he took. He later broke out, claiming he was asleep, and proceeded to ransack a Toys R Us store attempting to get a Zabuza Sword, protesting that his own couldn't cut through rice paper. *'Haku': Voiced by MasakoX. In the abridged series, Haku is female, as to mock the "Haku = Male/Female" controversy. Otherwise Haku is mostly not changed, if at all, although she/he appears to be a bit more happier as she/he acts quite childlike during her/his Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors jutsu. which is especially noticeable when she/he transfers between her/his mirrors during her/his fight with Naruto and Sasuke. Due to Naruto's severe annoyance with the abundance of flashbacks, Haku was forced to show hers/his in 25 seconds, managing it quite well. *'Dosu'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Dosu speaks in a strange high-pitched voice in the abridged series. He was killed prior to the third stage of the exam by Gaara, when he approached the sand genin at night, asking for some sand because he needs kitty litter. He ended up receiving more than he expected. *'Baki'- Voiced by MasakoX. Baki likes pink ponies. He seemed to be killed by Hayate, even though in the original, Hayate is killed by Baki. Even more confusing is that Hayate disappeared after that event. Later, when Naruto asks what happened to Dosu, he was told he was with Hayate, probably meaning he was dead after all. A Baki fan club mourned his death, crying out "Vegeta, how could you?" *'Anime Flagger 123' (Yoroi Akado: Yoroi, under the name of Anime Flagger 123, battles Sasuke during the Chunin Exam preliminary, introducing himself before the fight. When Sasuke demands to know why he spends his time flagging anime videos on YouTube, he responds "Because Anime sucks LOL LMAO ROFL COPTER!" saying the acronyms as real words. He then attacks Sasuke with his "Flagging Hand of Death", and then rants about how Sasuke needs to watch real shows, such as sports or American idol. At this point Sasuke has had enough, and defeats Anime Flagger 123, screaming "Shut the hell up you fuzz bag!". Sand/Funk Siblings *'Gaara': His title is now "Gaara Of The Funk", referring to his mastery of the Dance Dance Revolution arcade game, which usually ends with the death of his opponents, save for Rock Lee, who survived with only a broken arm and leg. Should his full name be said by anyone (bar Kabuto), a small jingle shall play. He is also extremely vengeful of others who insult "the funk", claiming to kill Naruto for insulting the funk and attemptng to kill Lee for barely surviving an onslaught of Heavy Funk. During Gaara's fight with Sasuke, a lesser known Star Wars X-wing pilot named Porkins arrived to assist him, but was summarily and unceremoniusly killed by Sasuke's newly learnt Chidori. Made a guest appearance on YuYu Hakusho Abridged, he beat Koenma in Guitar Hero and told him to never come back to play against him. *'Temari': Voiced by Vegeta3986. In the abridged series, is appears Temari is Vegeta3986's fiancee, much to the annoyance of MasakoX, leading him to do the same with Hinata. She apparently has been with Vegeta long enough to have a honeymoon. She seems to be an adept fighter, beating Tenten within a fraction of a second and tricking Shikamaru into giving up. Like Gaara, she has "the funk", in her case, Guitar Hero. *'Kankuro': It seems that Kankuro despises cape-wearing peopel due to his Uncle Jimmy being killed in a freak cape accident. He was sucessful in defeating Misumi by utilizing an American Naruto Puppet. When it was time to battle for him and Shino, he gave up much to the chagrin of Genma/Gendo. He apparently, like his siblings, can use "the funk" but was defeated by Shino before this could be confirmed. Team 8 *'Shino'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Shino has a more obvious liking for bugs. In episode 15, he defeated Zaku by placing bugs in his arms while there was a commercial, an act that everyone found extremely dishonorable, but he thought was allowed since they are ninjas. *'Hinata'- Voiced by MasakoX. Hinata is not different from her TV series counterpart, by seems to going out with MasakoX. Apparently she feels she needs her boobs for seducing, despite the fact she hides them with her "Eskimo coat" as Neji calls it. Unlike Neji, she also pronounces the word "Byakugan" correctly. *'Kiba'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Kiba is pretty similar to Neji, talking in a similar fashion. The two seem to be friends as the talk about going on trips that are most "Excellent". Vegeta3986 decided to change the outcome of the fight between Naruto and Kiba so that Kiba would lose more honorably. Team 10 *'Shikamaru'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Shikamaru is even more lazy than usual in the abridged series, to the point where he falls asleep during both of his chunin exam fights. Temari tricks him into giving up during their fight, but the Third Hokage decides to promote him to chunin anyway, most likely due to his senility. *'Chouji'-Voiced by MasakoX. Chouji has a somewhat jolly British accent. Was easily beaten by Dosu. Team Guy *'Neji'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. Perhaps the most changed character in the series, Neji speaks in an obnoxious manner Akin to Bill & Ted, over-using words such as "Sweet" and "Totally" and References Bill & Ted even more by saying their style of "Excellent" often with Kiba. He also mis-pronounces the word "Byakugan" pronouncing it as "Buy-ya-kew-gan". He apparently enjoys fighting girls, as he exclaims joy at Hinata being his opponent during the Chunin exam, and then proceeds to "touch her most inappropriately," by copping a feel on her with blue energy. His ultimate attack also changes the world into the ultimate ninja Naruto game, in which he uses his cinematic attacks from said game. Was defeated by Naruto during a flashback of Naruto saying how many times he was going to be Hokage. *'Lee'- Voiced by MasakoX. Lee is Canadian in the abridged series, and has made it his life's goal to destroy emo in all it's forms, making Sasuke his prime enemy. He's also immune from Sasuke's Sharingan due to his diplomatic immunity. He is quite skilled at DDR, enough to nearly keep up with Gaara, though he still lost when Gaara crushed his arm and leg with his Funk Burial. Other Konoha Ninja *'Sarutobi'- Voiced by Vegeta3986. The third Hokage is suffering under senility, which seems to get worse with every episode. Anko finds him to be horrifying and mentally scarring. He apparently once got drunk during a previous Chunin exam and decided to award Chunin status to all the participating Genin without making them do anything. He is currently preparing to battle Orochimaru. *'Gendo'-Voiced by MasakoX. Gendo has a Southern accent, and always carries around a napkin with the bracket for the Chunin exam finals. It is implied that quitters are his biggest peeve. *'Konohamaru'- Voiced by MasakoX. Very similar to his original version, except that where canon Konohamaru respects and admires Naruto to the point of addressing him as an older brother, the abridged series version tends to think Naruto somewhat pathetic and holds a grudge against him for having most of his screen time edited out. Other Characters *'Tazuna'- Voiced by MasakoX. In the series, Tazuna is a drunk, had to be told by Sakura that with 500 villagers they could easily dethrone Gato, and thinks $35 is less than $20. *'Shigure'- A rain ninja who was killed by Gaara during the Chunin exams because he was horrible at DDR as he only played Beat Mania. He had apparently donated a large ammount of money to orphaned children from the rain village, and was going to be awarded the key to the city. Gaara learns this, causing him to now hate Vegeta.